


Here to Stay

by miraculous_anii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrien being awkward, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’ll all make sense, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette being independent, Mari’s a badass, Meeting Again, Panic Attacks, Post Reveal, Romance, Steven Daleston, Winter dance, adrienette - Freeform, adrien’s too smug for his own good, after defeating Hawkmoth..., heartbroken, oOO drama, oof, protective chat, tables have turned, villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_anii/pseuds/miraculous_anii
Summary: After Marinette’s old life ends she starts over, she adjusts to new friends, new jobs, and relationships. But she’ll never forget her old partner, Chat Noir.After 5 years of being on her own, someone who she’d never thought she’d see again shows up to save her, but why now?——————————————————“Marinette, I’m not just here to waste it, I’ll make things better, I regret so much, but I can’t explain it all in one night, I’m not ready yet, but I swear I will never leave like I did ever again. Ever.” He looked into my eyes for an answer or some sort of signal that I’ll wait.I was at war with myself but, I knew I needed answers, I’ve been wanting them for years, I can’t let them slip right through my fingers. I just can’t have them right now.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> heya ! welcome to my first long story, hope you like it. :)

Going out was a mistake, I already knew that 100%, 5 minutes into the conversation. But it’s all about ‘trying new things’ and whatnot. Jared was currently talking about someone in his family that lived in Georgia, but I wasn’t really listening. We worked at the same place and I couldn’t lie, he was pretty cute, but awkward as a pigeon. I remember fighting Mr. Pigeon with my partner in crime, my best fri —

“Don’t you think so too?” I looked up to see Jared staring at me with a small smile on his face. “U-um of course, yeah,” I responded and nodded way too much for enthusiasm. He let out a small sigh and took another sip of his drink. 

“I’m really sorry that tonight didn’t go as planned, talking to someone really showed me that I missed my family and Kara. I hope you understand, it’s not you, it’s me.” Well isn’t that the most cliché thing I’ve ever heard. I have absolutely no idea what is going on or who the hell Kara is, but all I know is that this date was obviously over and I could go home. 

“Of course, I hope things work out.” After he payed and walked me outside, he opened his arms for what I was suspecting a hug. Oh great. 

I reached in for the awkward hug and noticed something from the corner of my eye. As I looked up, I saw a flash of black and immediately thought of — nope, nope, nope, you’re not allowed to think of him. “Have a good night!” I called out as I walked the opposite direction of Jared

As I walked home, I could feel the weight of someone watching me. Keep calm Mari, you’re Ladybug! The kickass who fights crime all by herself! I work at a flower shop called “Ringin’ Roses” My best friend Madeline also works there, but everyone calls her Mads. I’m working on my career of fashion and it’s pretty tiring. I live by myself and it sometimes gets lonely but that’s why I went out, to maybe find someone, but that obviously didn’t work out.

The worst part about going home was having to walk through the crowded area, the life of the party, swarming with anything but innocence. 

But today, it was different.

There were twice as many people there, and the smell of drinks and many other things flooded my nose. This was gonna be quick, I just have to pass the crowd and sneak past the group of creepy guys smoking whatever was passed to them. I made my way past the first big section and could see an opening. Almost there, almost there...

“GET OUT THE WAY!!” People were screaming and running. I heard sirens, and saw police running towards a group of guys. Okay, I better run faster. People were shoving and yelling not caring about anyone or anything. A tall guy with bleached hair shoved me and I fell down with an ‘oof’. I looked down and saw blood on my knees and — no, no, NO! I just finished designing this skirt are you freaking kidding me! 

I looked up and saw basically the whole crowd in front of me with some people still coming from behind me. 

Suddenly, hands were on my waist, pulling me up. I felt leather dig into my skin and thought, wait, Cha — “Come on Princess, please get up!” I heard a deep voice say. I’ve never heard an ‘attractive voice’ or thought that I would ever hear one but, damn that’s a fine voice. The word ‘Princess’ stuck in my mind and it rung a bell. I stood up despite the pain and was launched up in the air. I screamed from shock but heard the voice shushing me from behind. We landed on a rooftop and I braced myself to turn around. 

If this is who I think this is, I could, A) Slap him and lecture him about literally everything.  
or  
B) Kiss him and hug him until he suffocates.

This was a hard choice, but only one way to find out. My mouth felt dry and my legs were shaky. I turned around quickly, my eyes still shut, and asked the question.

“Chat?”

I turned and saw the boy that I used to love, my heart fluttered and I stopped myself. My silly kitty, my high school crush, my — hold on a second... he hasn’t been here for 5 years and he shows up just now to save me! He can go back to where he was, without me. I wondered what he was doing all this time, if he was even happy.   
He was never truly happy due to his home life but this time, he looked different.

“Marinette,” he called. I looked up and realized I had been lost in my own thoughts. “I’m, w-well, I’m sorry.” The embarrassment on his face was obvious and I almost felt bad for him. I stared at him waiting for more, for him to tell me where he’s been, why he left, and why for so long.

And I still got no explanation. I looked him up and down noticing all the changes and how much he grew. He was no longer the young clueless child, but he definitely still had his good looks.

His outfit has changed, from the new combat boots, to the bright silver zipper and slightly popped collar. His gloves had buckles on them and his belt was more intricate, popping out with the dash of silver. The suit was still skin-tight and he had grown more muscle making him irresistible. His hair was longer and wilder causing him to look reckless, but, a good reckless. As if that makes any sense. His face looked more mature since his cheekbones grew stronger and his eyes, his beautiful eyes. They remained the same color but the joy in them was gone, just like that day.

“That’s it?” I said it harsher than I wanted it to come out but, he deserves it. I felt a pang of guilt at his hurt face. “You don’t have anything else to say. Like explaining yourself and why you left me here, alone, with no one to help me,” I said it with a strong voice but my heart was weak.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish but no words came out. “I-I don’t, I m-mean not right now I’m still t-trying to figure out, h-how,” Chat stuttered out. I’ve never seen him this nervous or embarrassed, I felt bad but he can’t just leave and come back with no words.

“If you’re here to just waste my time, don’t bother looking for me. I’ve already spent 5 years doing nothing.” I didn’t back down, not now when I’ve been spending all this time waiting for his return. 

“Marinette, I’m not just here to waste it, I’ll make things better, I regret so much, but I can’t explain it all in one night, I’m not ready yet, but I swear I will never leave like I did ever again. Ever.” He looked into my eyes for an answer or some sort of signal that I’ll wait. 

I was at war with myself but, I knew I needed answers, I’ve been wanting them for years, I can’t let them slip right through my fingers. I just can’t have them right now.

“Okay, but I’m not messing around. I need to get home. Bye” I turned around ready to find a way down but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. His face was almost as red as mine at the action. “Let me take you home, j-just to drop you off. Please,” he pleaded with those cat eyes. God dammit why is he so cute. 

“Fine.”

Soon enough we were in the air, my arms wrapped tightly around him. He landed on the ground in front of my apartment and we awkwardly separated. “Can I have your number?” I looked up at him with wide eyes. Um what? “I-I MEAN FOR LIKE FRIEND TEXTING, a-and friendly conversations and things like that..” he trailed off. I stifled a giggle and he sheepishly smiled. 

“Sure, put your contact,” I handed him my phone and he typed his number in and I stared at the phone screen with ‘Adrien Agreste’ typed in. I never thought I’d see that name in my contacts ever again. But, here I am, in front of Chat freaking Noir. “I’ll text you toni — tomorrow,” Chat said. I guessed that he didn’t want to seem too forward. I don’t mind too forward — wait, yes you do! FOCUS! 

“Okay, goodnight Adrien.” I said and put my phone in my pocket. “Goodnight Princess,” he said softly and stayed until I walked inside and waved back at him.

I watched him leap away and I thought, what a night...


	2. The Butterfly’s Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wazzup ! chapter 2 is here (and to stay HAHAHaha) enjoy:)

Falling asleep was probably the hardest part of the night. I couldn’t stop thinking about the boy clad in leather. I turned on my phone and checked the time. 

12:34 AM

Oh great, now I’m definitely going to be late tomorrow. Working at a flower shop wasn’t too bad, except for all the pollen. Walking home was a nightmare from trying to cover up my yellow stained clothes and trying not to sneeze every 5 seconds. The truth was that I was hoping for a text from Chat.

“Okay, this needs to stop, let’s get some sleep,” I muttered to myself and got comfortable in bed after putting my phone on my night stand.

‘Ding’

I immediately shot up out of bed and grabbed my phone. A dorky smile stretched across my face as I saw the name.

Adrien: Hey

I smiled slightly and texted back.

Me: Hi  
Adrien: Sorry I’m texting so late had some work to do  
Me: No It’s fine  
Adrien: Just wanted to make sure you were doing ok  
Me: I’m fine :)  
Adrien: Ok:) I don’t wanna keep you up late goodnight  
Me: Goodnight

UghGhHh. I didn’t want the conversation to end this early but what could I do. I put my phone on my nightstand and shut my eyes to end the long day.

When I opened my eyes, the sunlight was streaming through my windows. It sounded peaceful but it was anything but peaceful. My eyes were swollen and lines creased on my arms. I picked up my phone to check the time and — WHAT THE HELL!! It was 9:43 and I was supposed at the shop at 9:00. But I noticed 2 voicemails at the bottom, one from my boss and one from Madeline. Well this isn’t good.

I checked my boss’s voicemail first ready to hear her wrath. 

“Hello Marinette, one of your friends just dropped by saying that you were sick and he was buying you flowers. I hope you get better and call back when you can.” Please leave a message at the tone —

Wait what? I have like 2 friends, who is this? I opened the second voicemail smiling slightly knowing that her voicemails were anything but plain.

“NETTE A SUPER HOT FRIEND OF YOURS JUST BOUGHT YOU 2 BOUQUETS OF FLOWERS!! He just left but he looked like a blonde with green eyes and he’s headed to your place right now! You better not look like shit, we never talk about that stuff but you better not pass this up. AND I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH THESE DUMBA — yes? I’ll be right there. Sorry gotta go see ya tonight!

I jumped out of bed and started to put some decent clothes on, while brushing my hair. ‘Ding! Dong!’ Shiiiit. I ran up to the door while popping a piece of gum in my mouth. After letting out a deep sigh, I opened the door to see Adrien standing there with pink and white flowers in his hand. 

“Hi,” he said nervously and gave me a soft smile. “I was going to visit you during work to ask if we can hang out but you weren’t there and your boss looked like she was going to lose her mind. I’m sorry if I made things worse.”

“No, no, no! Thank you, I would’ve been chewed up if it weren’t for you. Um, come in!” I opened the door for him and he stepped inside. I swear if I have any underwear lying on the floor I will literally die of embarrassment.

I closed the door and followed him after kicking a piece of ice under the fridge. “Where can I put these?” Adrien asked and I reached out my hands for the flowers. “I’ll put them in a vase, oh and you can just sit over there,” I pulled out a vase while pointing to the breakfast table by the counter. “So, um what did you want to do?” I asked with uncertainty. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to lunch, if it’s possible.” He was giving me that ‘please say yes face’ and I couldn’t say no even if I wanted to. “Yea, sure I’ll go get ready since it’s already 10, we’ll just have brunch,”

I walked to my room while letting out a deep sigh. After putting on something better, I walked to my mirror to put on some makeup. I decided on wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a plain burgundy t-shirt. I was about to walk out when I saw the small black box resting on my desk. I picked it up and opened it slowly as if something was going to pop out at me. I stared at the black earrings fighting with myself to decide if I should put them on.

You never know if there could be danger, I thought and slipped them on. A bright red light illuminated the room and Tikki floated in the middle. She looked at me with sadness and regret. She looked like she had something to say but no words came out. “You can stay in my purse,” I said as I picked up my black bag and opened it for her. She zoomed inside and looked up at me. I finally opened the door and Adrien jumped slightly. “Sorry, you startled me,” he gave me a weak smile while admitting himself. “Looks like the tables have turned,” I said with a smirk recalling how clumsy I was in high school. He blushed and said “Ready to go?” “Yep” 

As we walked outside I fumbled with my chain on the purse. I felt something small and warm touch my hand and looked down to see Tikki’s red arm resting there. I smiled at her concern for me and caught up with Adrien. “So, where are we going?” He looked at me and said “The small café by the town square. I sorta remember how you loved it and wanted to take you there,” My heart thumped louder at his words. He remembers, he really does! He held the door open for me when we got to the café and ordered a table for 2. We sat down and made small talk while looking at the menu even though I knew i’d get the same thing I always do. The waiter came to take our orders and as soon as she left I gave Adrien a look.

He knew what the look meant, I wanted some answers. “I wanted to talk about, what we should do. I want to help again and be your partner, to redeem myself.

I toyed with the thought of fighting with someone again, someone to help me when I was weak. “I think, I think that, well, let me sleep on it. I do need help sometimes but I’ve been doing alright all this time and having a partner again is all so new.” I admitted truthfully. 

He looked slightly deflated but only for a second. “Of course, I know that sometimes actual criminals are more dangerous and you’ve been dealing with this alone, I’ll let you think about — “

‘Pop!’ Gunshots. This is nothing good. I started to run to the bathroom but Adrien pulled my hand. I whirled around to see what he wanted. “Be careful please, I can’t lose you,” he said with worry in his eyes. “I will be, I’ll be back,” And then I took off, ready to kick ass. As soon as I shut the bathroom door, I called out, “Tikki spots on!” 

I came out through the window and ran towards the screams. There was a man in an elaborate outfit holding a gun. Well this is different. As if sensing movement, he whirled around and pointed the gun at me. I dodged the bullet while trying to find his weakness. “Stop moving you stupid bug!” He then stomped on the ground and a crack formed directly towards my feet. It caused me to fall on my back with a thump and the dangerous man stalked towards me. He lifted the gun and my mind flashed, trying to figure out what I should do, but a flash of silver knocked him over.

I realized it was a staff and already knew what who had shown up. I looked to the left to see Chat Noir standing there, staff in his hands. 

“What the hell are you doing here!” I scolded. “He was going to shoot you, I can’t just let you die!” he argued back. “I’ve already told you, I’ve been doing things by myself all this time, I can handle it!” He looked hurt, but only for a brief moment.

I looked down at the crack in the ground and knew that this wasn’t any ordinary criminal. I saw the man standing up but then a purple butterfly appeared around his eyes. No, it can’t be, he’s in jail! It can’t be him!

But then he did it again, the stomp, but this time I dodged it. I swung my yo-yo around him tying him up, before walking to him looking for a peculiar item. I noticed a glowing watch on his wrist and unclipped it. I tossed it to Chat and he called out, “Cataclysm!” The watch disintegrated and a black butterfly flew out. 

It had been years since I’ve seen one and I couldn’t believe my eyes. “Lucky Charm!” I called out uncertain of what to do. A folded paper landed in my hands and I opened it to see the message, ‘You know what to do’ I recognized it as Master Fu’s handwriting and inhaled sharply. I captured the akuma and cleansed it before letting it out. A wave of nostalgia hit me with thousands of memories rushing through my mind.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” I called as I threw the scrap of paper in the air. The city was repaired and I gazed at the bright lights with my mouth slightly hung open. I turned to Chat and we both walked towards the civilian. He looked up at us and tears started to fall down his face. I reached towards him and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry, there was this voice, *sniffle* telling me to hurt them and I couldn’t help myself,” he managed to stutter out. I looked at Chat and we both had the same expression on our face, confusion and worry. “It’s okay, but, what voice were you speaking to?” I asked. “I don’t know, it was a deep, scratchy voice, one that you’d definitely recognize, it didn’t sound human,” the man explained. “Okay, thank you, you should get home now,” I said and helped him up, but he couldn’t stop staring at Chat.

“Woah, i-it’s you,” the man said in awe and Chat smiled. “Yep, and I’m here to stay,” Chat said and clasped a hand on the man’s shoulder. The man smiled widely and started to walk to his car, still smiling. I turned to Chat and said, “Hey, I’m sorry if I —“

“Chat Noir?! Is it really you, Nadia Chamack here with CHAT NOIR!” Nadia said with enthusiasm to the cameraman. “Yes, it is,” Chat said nervously and I put a hand on his shoulder. “Where have you been and are you here to stay, and Ladybug, what do you have to say about this?” 

“Chat has been, out, traveling, and he says he’s here to stay. I’m glad to have my parter back,” I looked at him in adoration and was just about as shocked as I felt. “That’s enough for today,” Chat said and we both walked off while Nadia continued talking about the news. We detransformed and walked back to the café. 

“Are you really glad to have me back?” Adrien asked. “Yes, I am.” I said and Adrien took my hand and squeezed it. ‘What am I doing,’ I asked myself as my heart jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo I hope it was good. I wish I could’ve done one of those chapters later on in the story with the title of the story somewhere in there and then everyone would be like “oH MY GOD IT MAKES SENSE” buuut I didn’t lmao. chapter 3 will be part 1 of ‘The Explanation’ *reads it in a dramatic voice* alright bye !


	3. The Night of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wazzup ! welcome to part 1 of the big showdown, or the first big showdown ;) enjoy !

After bidding our goodbyes, I walked back home with a blush on my face. Why am I like this, I told myself that I’d consider letting him be my partner again and HERE I AM NOW, INVITING HIM TO MY HOUSE.

Earlier

“I’m sorry that I pushed you away, but I promise you, I can handle things myself,” I said.

“I know, I’m just scared. I know that you can do it by yourself but I want to be there for you, I won’t do it again, I promise,” Adrien said apologetically. I smiled at him and nodded slightly.

“Maybe you can, you know, come over sometime and we can talk about the ‘maybe being partners again’ thing.” What the HELL MARI. What am I saying!

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you soon, bye!” Adrien said and walked off. I called out ‘bye’ as well and walked back to my apartment.

Now

This is strictly business talk, nothing else. Right? Right. We’re not even on a friendship level so everything’s cool. As soon as I got to the apartment, Mads’ red car was waiting there. She stepped out of the car and grinned brightly at me.

“Sooooooo, who’s your mystery boy?” she questioned, looking as smug as ever.

“He’s just a friend,” I said, and it was 100% true. ‘Sure it is,’ the back of my mind said.

“Pfft, whatever. He used to be a model and still has model looks, not to mention he knows your favorite flowers and colors...” she said. It was true, he knew basically everything about me like the back of his hand. “But I’ll let it go, for now,” she said as we walked inside.

As soon as we got in, she ordered Chinese and turned on the TV, while talking about her ‘bullshitious day’ at work without me. Mads often made up words to describe things but they honestly made sense. She reminded me of Alya in some ways, but she didn’t nag me for details on everything. I made a sour face at the thought, but pushed it aside, Alya‘s no longer here, she left.

“Sooo, what do ya wanna watch?” Mads asked, but I knew she wanted to pick. “You can choose,” I responded and smiled at her brightened expression. We ended up watching a bunch of old throwback movies which we loved to do, (even though we’ve seen them a million times.)

I looked over at her after watching 3 movies and saw her eyelids drooping, I knew she was tired. I then stood up to go get ready for bed.

When I slipped under my light pink covers, I thought of what it would be like if Alya didn’t find out, if Nino believed me, and if I told Adrien differently about what happened.

* * *

Flashback 5 Years

After stabbing my finger with a needle for the 10th time, I threw down the fabric in frustration. “Ugh! Tikki, what if it’s not worth it?” I was finishing a dress for the winter dance, and wanted to make a it myself, but I was having doubts. The dress was almost done since the dance was in two days, but it needed some finishing touches. “What! No Marinette, it already looks good and I know it’ll be amazing in the end,” Tikki replied encouragingly. I smiled at her with gratitude and decided to take a break.

The winter dance was for seniors only and I couldn’t be more excited. I knew Adrien would be there and that means I might get the chance to tell him how I feel! I’ve been gathering the courage to tell him, and that might be my lucky night.

I heard my phone buzz so I picked it up to see who it was.

Alya: what’re u doing tmr after school  
Me: nothing  
Alya: good cause i’m coming over to talk about the dance  
Alya: also about u and Adrien ;)  
Me: okayyyy

Me and Adrien have been getting closer and for the first time, I have hope that he might like me back! I decided to go out as Ladybug for patrol since Hawkmoth has been really active lately. And the akumas are getting a lot harder to defeat.

After calling “Spots on!” I jumped off my balcony to explore the city. Master Fu, Chat and I have been talking about the defeat of Hawkmoth. As much as defeating him sounds exciting considering no more akumas, I knew it was going to be difficult. And for some reason I felt sad.

I wouldn’t be able to see Chat as much, and he’s one of my closest friends. I felt like we wouldn’t be as close and we would fall apart.

I stopped my train of thought when I saw a light purple butterfly just floating. What the heck? I ran up to it and captured it before cleansing it. As I let it out something from the corner of my eye flashed. I quickly turned around but saw nothing, it was honestly kind of creepy and was giving me bad vibes.

I decided to go home because of the weird chills. As soon as I landed on my bed, I ran downstairs. “Hey Maman,” I called out and saw my mom and dad cutting some celery. “Hey sweetie, what’ve you been doing?” she asked sweetly. “Oh just working on the dress for the winter dance,”

“Who are you going with?” my dad asked. “Just Alya, Nino, and Adrien,” We were going as a group but Alya said it was more like ‘a double date’ even though me and Adrien aren’t dating. “Ah, that Adrien boy, have you asked him out yet?” dad said with a smirk on his face. “Papa! No, not yet,” I said the last part quietly but they still heard, according to the smile on their faces.

“Okay dear, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes,” Maman said as I walked to the living room. After waiting a while, we ate while talking about the recent akumas. Apparently it worried them and they gave me a whole lecture about staying away. Little do you know...

After going back upstairs, I saw another flash by my window. “What do you think that is?” Tikki asked. “I’m not sure but it’s nothing good,” I said while checking outside. I then tried to get some sleep but my fear and anxiety kept me up all night, eventually I’d get some sleep, right?

‘Beep. Beep. Beep! BEEP! BE —‘ I pressed my phone repeatedly until the annoying sounds stopped. I pulled the covers over my eyes. Just a little more sleep.

I ended up waking up 30 minutes later.

“Shiiiit!” I said to myself as I threw on some clothes. After getting ready in five minutes, I ran downstairs while grabbing a muffin. “Sorry ma gotta go bye!” I called while running out the door. I nearly tripped over a cat and almost ran into a bike but it’s all good.

When I got into close proximity of the school I could see Alya standing there with her hands on her hips. “Girl! You said you’d be here early!” Alya yelled while I munched on the muffin. “I said I’d try to be early, there’s a big difference!” I argued while she shook her head jokingly.

“What’s up dude,” I heard a voice say and looked up to see Nino and Adrien walking towards us. “Hey, doing fine,” I said while Nino gave me a fist bump. “How are you Adrien?” I asked easily. Over the years my stutter disappeared but my feelings remained. “I’m alright,” he said with his model smile and my heart jumped.

The bell rang and we all walked inside to start the long day. As soon as we all sat down, Mrs. Bustier started talking about the dance. “The winter dance is tomorrow so today is your last day to buy tickets.” she explained while Alya beamed at me. The day continued on slowly until it got to lunch. “You guys wanna grab something to eat at the Mari’s place?” Alya asked as soon as we met up with Nino and Adrien. “Yeah, sure,” Nino said and Adrien nodded.

When we got to the bakery, my mom greeted us at the door with a warm smile. “Hey Sabine!” they all said at the same time while I flipped the ‘Closed’ sign on the bakery door for lunch break. They all got used to my mom and she told them to call her by her first name. We all got some food and headed to the table in the dining room. We chatted softly with my parents until they went back to the kitchen. “Alright, what’re we wearing to the dance because we are absolutely going to be the best dressed of the night,” Alya said. “I was just gonna wear that suit that I wear to the band conc —“ Nino started to say until Alya cut him off.

“No! You have to wear something better than that! My dress is orange so I’ll get you an orange tie while you figure out the suit. Hey Mari, you and Adrien should match so that it’s like a double date, what do you think Adrien?” Alya asked mischievously while I panicked internally.

“Y-yeah, that’d be cool,” Adrien said while rubbing his neck. NO! HE DOES THAT WHEN HE’S NERVOUS, HE’S GOING TO THINK I LIKE HIM AND HE’LL FIND OUT ABOUT MY MAJOR CRU — “Okay, good, Mari’s dress is red just so you know,” Alya said calmly breaking my train on thought. Oh I am so getting her back for that.

We soon returned to school to finish the long day. It was almost the end of the day when I noticed 2 girls on opposite sides of the hall mouthing the same words. I couldn’t distinguish the words but they definitely weren’t friends talking to each other, and they were facing opposite directions. I rushed to my 8th period and saw Max doing the same thing. He was sitting at his desk, eyes straight ahead, as if caught in a trance. I turned around to go out in the hall again but saw my teacher standing there at the door, doing the same thing.

I walked up to her and waved a hand in her face but she didn’t bat an eye. “Find it. Catch it. Spread it. Repeat. Find it. Catch it…” The teacher went on and on saying the same thing, so I ran past her to see what the hell was going on.

As I ran out into the hall, I saw another light purple butterfly flutter past me and towards Rose. As soon as it touched her hair, it went through her and she stopped walking. The people around me started to notice what was happening and a girl pulled the fire alarm, letting everyone know to get to a safe place. People started to run, but the faster they ran the more people got infected. A ran to the bathroom in the sea of people and light purple butterflies. I knew the butterflies weren’t the same color and there were way too many to be coming from Hawkmoth himself.

“Tikki Spots On!” I called and ran out of the bathroom. As soon as I got outside all eyes landed on me, and they ran towards me. I swung my way around them and ran to the front of the school. I looked out onto the streets and noticed that it was only our school that was like this. It was strange and concerning, the chest tightened at the stress of going back.

The crowd of infected quickly found me and I was about to call out my lucky charm when they all stopped. They all fell out of the trance and turned their heads as if they didn’t know what they were doing. “L-ladybug, what happened?” one of them asked and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What had happened? “You were all infected, but I don’t know what happened, you guys don’t remember anything?” They all shook their heads and murmured to each other.

The principle walked out and started to ask me questions about what occurred, but for the first time, I didn’t have any answers. They all returned to their classes and I detransformed in the bathroom. “Tikki, what was that?” I asked and she put her hand on her chin in thought. “It might be one of Hawkmoth’s akumas messing with us. Keep an eye out, I bet that was the random flashes you kept seeing.” Tikki said and I nodded.

As soon as school ended and I went home, I went to my room to finish the dress. I facetimed Alya after an hour or 2 and ended up talking to her until 10. I decided to get to bed early tonight and I finally had the chance today since I finished my homework on time, that was a first. As I shut my eyes, Tikki crawled onto the pillow on the little chair I put by my bed. None of us noticed the darkness clouding the bright moon outside my window, or the way the shadows in my room shifted…

“Marineeeeeete, come on! It’s the day of the dance!” I slowly opened my eyes, ready to see the painful sunlight streaming through my windows but everything was dark, but I turned my attention to Alya going through my closet. “Alya? What’re you doing here, and what happened outside?” I asked in confusion. “You and I are going to be early today, and it all happened last night. Some dark fog came through but that doesn’t matter!” Alya said, still shifting through my closet. I heard her gasp and she held up my dress to the dance. “Oh my God, it’s gorgeous! Adrien’s gonna be so shocked,” Alya said in awe. I had worked so hard on the dress and it was in fact gorgeous.

I stood up to go brush my hair and teeth while Alya told me about the plan for today. I fixed my hair in its usual pigtails and changed into my school clothes. “Uh uh, not today sis, you’re wearing your hair down to school,” Alya said. “W-what no I d-don’t like wearing my hair down,” I never wore my hair down because it would get caught in everything, especially with my clumsiness.

“It’ll be fine come on, please,” she said with pleading eyes so I took my hair ties out and saw Alya smile brightly.

After finishing getting ready, we walked out together. When we got there, we were one of the first people and I honestly wasn’t used to it.

“Woah, Mari is that you? You’re actually early!” I heard Nino say as he walked up to us and I punched him in the arm playfully. “Looks like you got your hair down, Adrien’s gonna flip,” he said while Alya said ‘I told you so!’ “But why?” I asked and Nino told me about how Adrien asked how I’d look with my hair down. I blushed brightly and my face got even more red when I saw Adrien’s car pull up.

He walked towards us and shot us his perfect smile. ‘Oh my Lord’ I thought while trying not to smile too wide. “Hey gu— h-hey Mari, u-um your hair l-looks nice, I mean it always looks nice but it, you know w-what I mean,” he stuttered out and my smile practically broke my face.

Well I’m wearing my hair down more often. “T-thanks,” I said and Nino and Alya barely covered up their laughter. “Are you two gonna date yet or am I going to have to —“ “Actually Nino, I think they can talk about that tonight~ right Mari?” Alya said and I covered my face with my hands while Adrien laughed.

* * *

*Time skip to the end of school*

Alya and I went to my house and we both giggled all the way there. We talked about how fun it was going to be and about what we were wearing.

I went to my bathroom to grab all my makeup and hair curler and when I got back to my room Alya was trying to zip up her dress so I helped. She turned around and I grinned.

It was an orange dress that flared out slightly on the bottom. There were sequins on the waist which were a darker orange. It was sectioned into 3 parts vertically on the bottom half with designs in the middle part. The top half tied in the back in a dainty bow with designs traced on the back side.

“It’s beautiful Alya, Nino won’t know what hit him,” I said and she ushered me to put my dress on, so I did.

It was a strapless deep red long dress made all by me. There was glitter scattered on the bottom half of the dress until i’m faded to none at the top. There were two slight food on the top half that gave a small design. The glitter was a bright red which stood out on the dress to give a hint of boldness. I slipped on my ruby shoes and Alya looked like a proud mother. We continued to compliment each other while curling our hair until we checked the time to leave.

“Marinette! Alya! Nino and Adrien are here!” Maman called, so we rushed downstairs. Nino gaped at Alya as she walked down the stairs and I followed behind. Adrien was looking down but lifted his head as he heard the click of our shoes. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. He met my eyes and a blush bloomed across his cheeks. “H-hey Adrien, you look really nice,” I said and glanced at his red tie which matched my dress.

“H-hi you look beautiful, the dress is amazing and so are you, W-WELL UM I MEANT YOU’RE ALWAYS AMAZING AND J-JUST y-yeah it’s really nice.” I giggled at his fumble of words and walked up to him hoping I wouldn’t trip.

“You ladies ready to go?” Nino said after my Mom took a million pictures of all of us. We all nodded and walked outside to his car. On the way there he blasted his playlist and we all sung along. When we got there, many people were filing inside which meant we arrived at the perfect time.

The music blasted through the speakers and we all headed towards the food. After eating, we headed towards the dance floor with a bunch of other people.

Feeling risky, I grabbed Adrien’s hand so that I could dance with him. He squeezed my hand as he spun me around grinned widely. We danced until we were sore, occasionally taking breaks, and it was only 9:30! At around 10, a slow song came on and Adrien pulled me closer.

I leaned my head on his chest as the beat strummed through my chest.

 _Though_ _it's_ _enough_ _just to make you go crazy, crazy_ ,  _crazy..._

I lifted my head to look into his eyes and he looked back into mine.

 _But you get ready, you get all dressed up_ , _to go nowhere in particular_...

He put a hand on my check and I felt my face warm.

 _It don't matter because it's enough to be young_...

We leaned into each other and our lips met in a soft kiss as fireworks went off in my chest.

 _And in love_...

“Help! Help me!”

We pulled apart and looked towards the chaos. A boy was holding a girl against his chest with a hand around her neck. It was happening, again. His mouth formed words and his eyes grew darker. Adrien grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a room.

“Stay here, don’t leave and don’t open the door, I’ll be back —“ I cut him off. “No! You could get hurt and I can —“ “Please Mari I don’t want you to get hurt, I care for you too much for that,” he looked into my eyes and my heart melted. He kissed me again before pulling back saying he’d be back soon.

As soon as he left I called my transformation and left the room, but as soon as I got to the trouble, many people were standing around a light. When I got closer, I realized it was a girl with glowing purple eyes and butterflies coming out of her hand.

She turned towards me and a light came my way but a flash of black saved me. I saw Chat lying on the ground with his eyes screwed shut in pain. I knelt down to him but he kept looking behind me and he raised his hand as a warning, but it couldn’t stop the wave of pain that overcame me as a beam of light crushed my back.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, pt. 2 will be coming out soon. thank you for all the positive feedback it rlly brightens my day:) btw the song lyrics in italics is Love by Lana Del Rey & go check out queen Lana🙌🏼 alright dudes, bye !


	4. The Night of Chaos pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There was a sharp pain on my body, but I couldn’t tell where. I couldn’t even open my eyes, but I could hear screams and could feel the vibrations that ran through my body as something struck the floor.

 

“Ladybug! You have to get up!” I heard a high pitched voice squeal. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Rose kneeling down beside me. I slowly lifted my arms to stretch them and move my legs. Rose helped me up while I struggled to form coherent thoughts. As soon as I was on two feet, Rose shrieked. Her eyes glazed grey as I felt her muscles grow weak.

 

She fell with a thud and behind her stood the threat. “I am Violetta and you WILL obey my every command!” She was about to strike me again when a kick landed on her back. She whirled around and saw Chat strike a punch towards her face but hit her shoulder instead.

 

_I need to do something_ I thought and took out my yo-yo. I swung it around her feet and she tripped, but the determined look in her eyes remained.

 

Her purple eyes grew even more vibrant as she started to float. I stared in awe at the immense power and then ducked as she threw a chair at me. She grew more enraged as we dodged each object thrown at Chat and I.

 

I called out my Lucky Charm and gave a perplexed look as a miniature trampoline fell into my hands. The room faded to grey and I looked around for anything to help. Violetta lifted a table and it glowed red in my eyes. I smiled in triumph as I understood. Violetta threw it at me and I held up the trampoline to shield my face.

 

The force of the table caused it to bounce back towards her. She was knocked backwards and I ran towards her before she could get back on her feet. I snatched the purple pin on her dress and stomped on it.

 

A dark butterfly came out as usual and I went through the whole routine, of cleansing and fixing everything. “Pound it!” me and Chat said in unison. Over time, Chat backed off of me a bit, meaning he stopped with the romantic gestures, but he was still a fun goofball.

 

Chat walked towards the girl who was once Violetta, and touched her shoulder. She didn’t move. Her eyes were closed and she looked unconscious, like a doll with no life. I was about to walk over to them when I heard a flutter of butterflies. I turned around and saw hundreds of black butterflies coming in through the window. “Chat we gotta get out of here!” He tried to lift the unconscious girl but suddenly her arm grabbed onto the floor, creating a small hole. “Leave. Now.” she said in a robotic voice and Chat and I left the room before the butterflies could reach us.

 

The crowd screamed and followed us while we directed them towards safety. I turned around and saw akumas flying into objects that people held or accessories. A dark purple/black shadow overcame the people and went over their bodies like suits. As the akumatized victims looked up, their eyes glowed white.

 

I made eye contact with one and they immediately started running towards me. I swung my yo-yo at them in combat, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Soon enough, it vanished into a shadow and I stood there in shock.

 

_Where did they go they were just there this is all my fau_ — Another person had attacked me and I tried to fight the blur of black and purple surrounding me. I looked over to Char and saw him struggling as well. “We have to get out of here, we can’t deal with this all by ourselves!” Chat nodded and used his baton to extend himself to the roof. I followed behind and we landed on the roof together.

 

“Do you think Hawkmoth used Violetta to get all those butterflies?” Chat asked and I considered it, it made sense.

 

“Probably,” I responded.

“Should we go back?”

“I don’t think we’d be able to handle that,”

“Uh, Master Fu?” Chat suggested and I nodded in agreement. We ran over buildings trying to avoid the eyes of the purple zombies below us. As soon as we got there, he sat us down and moved around the room, obviously frazzled. “When, but how? More, no. I could — maybe we...” I stopped him by holding his arm and gave him comforting words to calm him down.

 

“I have never seen this before, but this is a sign of the final akuma,” Master Fu stated. “What do you mean by ‘final akuma’?” Chat asked. “I mean you might have to find Hawkmoth to end this all,” I felt my heart stop and started to panic. _I’m not ready and this is too early since we haven’t trained much, what if we_ — “Now, you two have known each other for YEARS, and you trust each other, which is why, this is when you need to reveal your identity,” My jaw fell open as so did Chat’s. “B-but why now, all of a sudden —“

 

“Because when fighting Hawkmoth, there have been times where the Miraculous was taken off, but obviously not taken. In some cases, their identity was revealed during the fight, which is completely the wrong way to reveal each other.” Master Fu explained while I took deep breaths, I felt like Chat would be disappointed and wouldn’t see me as thebravehero anymore.

 

As if reading my thoughts, he turned towards me and looked for an answer in my eyes. . I nodded and Master Fu left the room to give us privacy. I started to shake and felt a lump from in my throat.

 

I couldn’t take it anymore. Tears streamed down my face while I sniffled. Chat rushed to me and put my arms around me in a hug.

 

“Whoever you are, I know she’ll still be the amazing, strong girl I’ve always known, I swear,” He said in a reassuring voice as I prepared myself. “Okay, we’ll close our eyes and detransform. I say when to open.” I explained as Chat nodded.

 

Both of our eyes shut and we called off our transformation. My heart thundered so loud I was almost sure he could hear it.

 

“1...2... *deep inhale, exhale* 3.” I opened my eyes and felt like a rope had been tied around my heart, and it pulled hard. I saw the boy who I fell in love with in the rain, the one who listened to me when I was down, the boy who I kissed on the dance-floor with my heart in his hands. I saw my Chat, my best friend, Adrien.

 

He stared at me in awe and I shrunk under his gaze. He moved towards me and put a hand on my face. He walked towards me and his lips pressed against mine and all thoughts left my mind.

 

He pulled me closer and I melted into his touch. I could stay here forever in his arms, handing my heart over to him and wrapping my arms around him. I pulled back and opened my mouth to speak but he quickly pecked my lips and pulled back with a cheeky expression on his face.

 

I smiled at him and already knew I was redder than a tomato. “I can’t believe I fell for you twice,” Adrien said and he held my hands. “You’re amazing Marinette and wouldn’t rather anyone else, being my partner,” He pulled my into a hug while I whispered sweet things to him.

 

I heard a cough and saw Master Fu at the door. “This is very sweet but you still have Hawkmoth to defeat,” he said apologetically while Adrien and I blushed. We transformed while Master Fu explained Hawkmoth’s weaknesses to us. Hawkmoth was villainous because of corruption, most likely emotionally. But he was very strong physically.

 

“We got this,” I said to Chat and he smiled at me. Soon enough, Chat and I were running towards the danger. We saw butterflies come from the Agreste house and we looked at each other in confusion.

 

We approached the window carefully, trying not to be obvious. I gazed inside and saw a figure standing in the dark. Their head was turned down so I couldn’t distinguish any features, but I spotted the white moth pin on his shirt.

 

The heartbeat in my chest quickened as I saw him step towards the light. And then, he lifted his face to reveal Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste.

 

Chat’s eyes widened in shock, but turned to something else, anger. “Chat, before you do anything —“

 

It was too late, he had raced into the window and charged towards Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth lifted his staff and struck him right in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

 

I followed Chat’s path and came into view of Hawkmoth. He grinned sinisterly at me and I shuddered.

 

I opened my mouth to speak but a swarm of moths engulfed my vision. I fought against the group, but it was too much. A path cleared and I saw Hawkmoth walk towards me.

 

“All these years of fighting, and today I will finally get your Miraculouses,” he sneered. “Never!” I protested and pulled out my yo-yo. I wrapped it around his staff and pulled as hard as I could. He stumbled forward giving me the opportunity to strike him. He dodged my hits until I saw a flash of black. Chat had punched him right in his chest and stalked towards his father. Chat called out him cataclysm and my heart stopped.

 

“Chat, no!” I tried to stop him but he was too determined. Icantletthishappen. I rushed in from of him and gripped his arm but when he looked up at me, a butterfly appeared on his face. “Chat! No don’t do this!” I yelled and turned back to Hawkmoth and saw the same butterfly on his face. “Do it.” Hawkmoth said and I took a sharp intake of breath.

 

I turned around and saw tears streaming down Chat’s face as he held his hand towards his chest. But I couldn’t let this happen. I reached out and held his hand, watching his jaw drop in shock. I looked down as I saw myself fade, slowly, slowly, slowly...

 

* * *

 

 

I felt empty. I didn’t know how to open my eyes, or move. I grew frustrated with myself and started to cry.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here, let me help you,” I heard a voice say and I painfully opened my eyes. Everything was bright and I blinked repeatedly. I looked to my right and saw a girl with auburn hair holding my hand.

 

“Alya?” I asked in a creaky voice and she smiled. “Yes, it’s me,” she responded.

 

I tried to remember everything but I could only recall clips of fighting and, wait, _i’m supposed to be dead_.

 

“What happened, w-where’s Adrien? And how d-did, wh —“ Alya interrupted me. “I don’t know, you’ve been here for 3 weeks, I got a call from Adrien saying to go to the hospital and then he hung up. None of us have heard from him. The nurse said you hit your head, but I’ve been meaning to ask you,” She paused for a moment and more tears streamed down her face.

 

“Is it true?” she asked and my heart broke at the crack in her voice. I already knew what she meant.

 

“Yes, it is but —“

 

“So you’ve just been lying to me all along? Leading me on? Do you even feel guilty?” she sniffles and continued. “Cause you should be, Adrien hasn’t spoken to us and you let Hawkmoth out alive. Not to mention you managed to turn Chat against you.” she said determinedly.

 

I was getting tired of her assuming things, she had no idea what happened and will NEVER talk about Chat or Adrien that way again.

 

“You had no idea what went down so don’t start spewing shit to me OR on the Ladyblog. Chat would’ve died if it weren’t for me and I have no idea what happened to Adrien.” I sort of lied with the Adrien part since they’re the same people but she doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Leave. Now. And never say something like that ever again.” She stood up and left after giving me a glare, I could care less.

 

* * *

 

2 months later

 

I stared at my text message that’s been delivered for 4 weeks.

 

Me: Call me, I need to know what happened.

 

After letting me out if the hospital, I lost everything. Alya shut down the Ladyblog after posting one last message. ‘Thank you to all my fans, this will be my last post. Ladybug was always my hero, but I’m not sure anymore. Goodbye’

 

The news posted a message saying that Chat left because of me and there were many cases of Adrien missing. Gabriel was put in jail and I’ve never felt more torn down. I tried reaching Master Fu, but he’s nowhere to be found. Nino along with other friends of mine believed Alya’s made up rumor. She told them that I was responsible for Adrien’s disappearance since I was with him last and even though not everyone believed her, I lost many friends.

 

Everything was gone, and I blamed myself.

 

* * *

 

Now

 

I lied in bed staring at the letter given to me years ago.

 

To Marinette,

 

I hope that I leave on a good note, you are a strong independent woman which is why you are the chosen one, Ladybug. If you receive this note, it was worth the risks. An eye for an eye is an old saying but this took a life. To save you, I sacrifice myself. I want you to continue your wonderful life, I will be there to guide you. Goodbye Marinette.

 

Sincerely, Master Fu

 

I reached a hand up to my cheek to wipe away the tears on my face. He didn’t deserve this, but I could only move on, and stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a hot minute since i’ve been here ! this chapter honestly made me sad lmao. hope you liked it, bye !


	5. Guilt and Pity

I heard a knock at the door so I walked up to the door while sniffling. I soon as I opened it, Mads face fell. “Aw, what happened Mari,” she said and pulled me into a hug. “It’s just hard to get over what he did,” The only thing that I told her was that Adrien left me after all my friends left.

 

It wasn’t entirely a lie, it did happen, but in a different order. “Do you want to go out to breakfast?” she asked me, knowing I loved this one restaurant.

 

“Pfft, I’m broke” I said with a little laugh. “I asked if you wanted breakfast, not if you had money,” she said and I started crying again.

 

“Thank you Madeline,” I said and she smiled back. We then started to get ready but I knew Mads wouldn’t let me wear what I had. She threw a long yellow and white shirt at me and instructed me to tie it up but not too high. I picked out some light jeans and pulled on my daily white sneakers.

 

Mads walked out wearing a motorcycle hoodie and ripped jeans. The place was a short walk away so we just walked there. When we arrived, I greeted the old friend of mine who was always there.

 

“Hey Nathaniel!” I said as he grinned up at us. “Hi, how are you guys,” he asked shyly and Mads responded with “We’re doing just fine,”

 

He had eventually confronted me about his crush on me, despite knowing I didn’t feel the same. He said that he wanted to tell me since it was eating away at him. But now we’re just friends and I help him with his girl problems every now and then. Mads and I sat at our usual spot and chatted softly.

 

I heard the bell of the door and turned my head to see a guy wearing a green hoodie and a cap on his head. By his side was a girl with plain jeans, a white shirt, and — oh hell no. I recognized that auburn hair from anywhere. She still wore thick black glasses but she cut her hair shorter.

 

Nathaniel looked up at them and I could tell that his mood soured immediately. He was one of the people who actually remained my friend for the remainder of our senior year. “Holy shit is that Alya?” Mads asked. I showed her a couple of pictures since we’ve been friends for so long. I nodded and tried to listen into the conversation.

 

“C’mon dude we just wanna know if you’ve seen her around,” I heard the guy say and knew it was Nino. “You guys don’t need to know anything about Marinette so stay out of her business,” Nathaniel said angered. “Listen here, you better tell us where she —“

 

“Hey!” I called out, cutting off Alya. “What do you want?” I asked, obviously annoyed. They turned around and stood in shock. Alya put a hand over her mouth and her hand shook slightly. Nino grabbed it to steady her, but he was quite shocked as well.

 

“Marinette, we saw Adrien, and he told us everything. I just wanted to talk to you,” Alya said with an apologetic look on her face.

 

“No.” I said, and pulled Mads along as we walked out. I walked out with anger and shock, trying not to run back inside and give them hell.

 

“Who do they think they are!?” I said.

“I know right! After all that!”

“Exactly, she’s so desperate!”

“Honestly, I cant believe this,”

 

Me and Mads went back and forth like this all the way home until she told me to calm down and just forget about it all for a moment.

 

We ended up watching T.V. and the topic came up again. “I wonder what Adrien told them,” I thought out-loud and Mads suggested texting him, so I did.

 

Me: When did you talk to Nino and Alya

 

I waited for two minutes while listening to Mads make jokes about how unacceptable it is being on delivered.

 

Adrien: Yesterday but let me call you to explain everything

Me: Ok

 

I went to my room after telling Mads he was calling and she hummed as an answer.

 

My phone started buzzing so I picked it up. “Hey,” I said and Adrien responded the same.

 

“So basically, Alya and Nino found out that I was back and somehow got my phone number. They texting asking to meet up at the park so I did. They said that they blamed you for my disappearance, is that true?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it is. They blamed me for everything and sold everyone a ton of bullshit!” I said angrily.

 

“They should of never done that. So after that, I sorta cursed them out and was about to walk away but they wanted to apologize, especially to you.”

 

“There’s no way that I’m talking to them, ever again. They got what they deserved and don’t deserve my friendship,” I knew that Adrien could basically see the look on my face, just through the tone in my voice.

 

“Maybe you can just hear them ou —“

“No! I don’t want to talk about this, bye,” I was about to hang up but he interrupted me.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, I won’t talk about it anymore, but I wanted to talk to you,” he said. “About what?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know, anything, I just wanted to hear your voice,”

 

God damnit he’s doing it again. I tried to control my heartbeat as I said “Okay” with a smile in my voice. “What’re you doing tomorrow?” he asked.

 

I replied with ‘nothing much’ and he cleared his throat as if he were nervous. “Is it okay if I come over for a little while?” he asked and I was quite shocked. “Uh, yeah! Any particular reason?” I said nervously. “It’s kinda lonely where I’m staying, I’m at some hotel and the neighbors, well, these walls are pretty thin,” Adrien said and I laughed lightly. “Sure, just come whenever, but I gotta go now, bye,”

 

“Bye Princess,” he said and hung up. I blushed brightly at the familiar nickname that Chat had for me. I walked back to the room where Mads was and she had a smug look in her face. “So, looks like you got a date tomorrow~” she said and I rolled my eyes. “He’s just a friend,” Lies.

 

She held up her hands in a puppet motion and mouthed ‘He’s just a friend’

 

I threw a pillow at her and she did the same. After a while we started to watch some movies until she had to get back to her place. As I shut the door, I took a deep breath and thought about tomorrow. Why would he want to come over? I immediately started to panic as I looked around at the random wrappers and clothes on the floor.

 

I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 2. So, I started to pick up everything so it wouldn’t look too dirty when he came over.

 

*Time Skip to Night*

 

I climbed into bed by myself and thought about how lonely I’ve been. I had one boyfriend after Adrien left and it felt comforting. We would cuddle together, eat together, sleep together. It was nice for a while, but I wasn’t ready for it. I pushed him away because I’d constantly think about Adrien. And now he was here, so why am I sad and happy at the same time. These thoughts kept me up all night until I fell asleep.

—————

“Hey Mari!” I turned around and saw Rose running up to me while Juleka and Nathaniel followed behind as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. We walked to class together and when I walked to my seat I saw Alya give me a dirty look. She stood up to ‘sharpen her pencil’ but I knew she stood up just to do something to me.

 

I wasn’t dumb, so I stuck my foot out and she stumbled slightly. I saw Alix barely contain her laughs as Nino kept his head down. It seemed like he didn’t want to hate me but something told him that he had to. I know that he knows better, I’ve known him longer than his girlfriend Alya.

 

I sat down in the back and tried to pay attention but couldn’t ignore the weight of people’s eyes on me. It had been 3 weeks since Adrien’s ‘disappearance’ and people still didn’t believe me. The police had no evidence to prove that I’m responsible so they let it go.

 

I felt small, and cornered. I started to sweat and breathe deeply. My mind was spinning as I heard my heartbeat in a rhythm. Thump. Thump. Thump Thu —

—————

I woke up with a gasp and put my hands on my face. I was sweating and cried a little bit. The feeling of a panic attack overtook me sometimes, especially in dreams, or flashbacks. I reached for my phone and saw a text from Adrien.

 

Adrien: Is 12 alright

Adrien: To come over

Me: Yea sure

 

I delivered the text and got ready in the bathroom. It was already 11 and I was trying to calm down from the flashback. Soon enough I heard a knock and I opened the door with a smile.

 

“Hey,” he said with a grin and I greeted him the same. We sat down and he started the conversation. “If it’s okay with you, I had some questions about what happened after I left,” he said softly and I complied. I told him the story of how most of my friends left me and the police trying to accuse me. And how I would fight daily crime as Ladybug. I went on like that for about 40 minutes and when I looked up, his eyes were watering. “I’m so sorry, that you had to do all this. I shouldn’t of left and I’m trying to make things better but I regret so much,” he cried and I scooted closer to him to hug him. Not an awkward hug that you give but a real one, full of love. The kind that makes you fall apart and then pulls you back together. I held him until he calmed down and muttered a few apologies which I brushed off.

 

“So, I wanted to know some things, about what happened after you left,” I said and waited for him to explain. He took a deep breath and wrapped his big hand around my petite one.

 

“After you, well turned to dust, I went to Master Fu and —“

 

“Adrien, I know all that I got a letter, I’m talking about where you stayed all this time,” I said softly.

 

“Oh, after all that, I visited you in the hospital one last time and went back home to pack all my stuff. I wanted to leave, because I was making things worse. I knew that if I stayed, police would arrest me and force my identity to be revealed. And, I kept getting this burning feeling on my ring, and I was scared and confused, so I panicked. I fled to Italy, stayed there undercover and traveled all over the place. I made sure that after the news of my disappearance, that I was out of sight. I was hard finding places, sometimes it was on roofs of buildings as Chat. I came to Paris sometimes to see you. I went to your fashion competition, I saw some of your birthday party, graduation, and sometimes I’d just walk around with my head low with sunglasses and a hoodie.

 

But, all this time, the burning on my ring remained, but I was too scared to take it off, it was dangerous and some have already tried to steal it. It felt like, something was entering it and it kept getting heavier until I finally took it off. I rarely transform now since I’m too scared to put it on, but I’m getting over it and trying to figure it out.” Adrien explained to me.

 

I put a hand on his face out of guilt for him. He had been struggling so much and I felt at fault. I pulled him into a hug and he basically crawled onto my lap. I put my hand in his hair and scratched, missing his purr. He put his head in my neck and I could feel his hot breath fanning my skin. After a while he flipped us over so that my back was against his chest.

 

He put his hands in my hair and started to play with it causing me to relax against him. “You’re hair’s really soft,” he purred into my ear and I smiled goofily. But then I looked back at him and saw him smirking. “What?” I asked.

 

“You used to punch me when I tried to play with your hair, and now look at you, all up against me~” he says with a raised eyebrow and I threw a pillow at his face. He fell back and I grabbed another pillow but he dodged it. His fingers went for my stomach and tickled me. I burst out laughing while kicking the air.

 

“Sto — STOOOP! Adrien!” I burst out while my eyes rimmed with tears from laughter. He stopped and put his hands around my waist to pull me against him. It felt comfortable and it was something I’ve always wanted.

 

We spent the whole day together laughing and talking. I didn’t even notice that it was nearing 5 so I asked him to stay for dinner. We ended up ordering Pad Thai and ate on the couch while watching T.V.

 

“Hey Mari,”

 

“Yes kitty?” I said, my eyes glued onto the screen.

 

“Um, can I maybe, spend the night, like on the couch if it’s okay with you, and if not I can lea —“ I cut him off, not wanting him to leave. “Yeah, sure, I could use some company,” I said as cooly as possible. He smiled at me with a ‘thank you’ and his hands reached for his shirt.

 

He started to button down his shirt and my eyes went wide. Um what the hell?

 

I looked up at his face and saw him smirking at me. “Relax my lady, it’s getting kinda hot in here, I have an undershirt, unless you don’t want me to have an undershirt,” he says in a deep voice and I smacked him with a pillow while he laughed.

 

I turned back to the screen after putting away my food and laid back against Adrien. My eyes were droopy so I closed them for just one second...

 

* * *

 

I woke up slowly and searched for my phone but — wait what? I was on the couch and everything from last-night started to replay. Wait, did I sleep with Adrien. I looked around and saw nothing but then I heard a door open. I looked to the bathroom door and saw Adrien walk out, all dressed. 

 

“Good morning Princess,” he said with a smile which I returned. “Morning, um, did you also sleep on the couch?” I asked and he shook his head.

 

“I made a little bed/fort thing on the floor, didn’t want to invade your privacy,” he said and I smiled brightly at his respect. “Aw, you didn’t have to do that, does your back hurt?”

 

“Just a little, but I’ll be alright,” he said and I patted the spot next to me on the couch so he sat down. I sat up and put my hands on his shoulders. “Mari, you don’t have to —“

 

“I know, but I want to, it’s the least I could do,” So I continued to massage and enjoyed the low purr which he made. After a while, we both got up to eat and I dreaded the time of his departure. “I should get going now” he said and I gave him a hug. “Bye Adrien,”

 

“Bye Princess,” he said and walked out the door, leaving my heart full and my head confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wazzup ! this was just a short cute chapter that explained a couple things. and also introduced Nino and Alya, who will be mentioned a lot in the next chapter. and, i’ll talk more about the mystery of adrien’s ring. alright, i hope you liked it bye !


	6. Maybe Forgiven

“Marinette! Stop daydreaming and get to work!” my boss, Sarah, yelled while Mads snickered. I went back to washing the pots when Sarah called me out again. “Marinette, you have a guest here, I’ll give you a 45 minute break!” 

 

I looked at Mads in confusion but she just shrugged. I walked to the front while my mind raced with questions.  _Could it be Adrien? Parents? Friends? Who knows._

 

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw who was in the front. Alya stood there, nervous as ever. I was about to turn around when she called out, “Wait!”

 

She explained that she wanted to talk so I gave her a chance. Next thing you know, we’re at a coffee shop in an awkward silence. “Um, I’ll start from the beginning. After I left, Adrien told me and Nino what happened, which means we know he’s Chat. I thought Nino was going to be mad, just like me, but he wasn’t. I was shocked and angry so I made up lies and tried to destroy your life. I’m so sorry, I should’ve never done this and I’ve been sorry for years.” she explained. 

 

I thought back to all the times I cried myself to sleep, all the times I was laughed at, all the times I’ve had panic attacks. 

 

“Alya, I know you’re sorry, but one simple apology can’t change everything. But I do appreciate you coming to me,” I said, and walked out the front. 

 

On my way back, I noticed a bright green light in an alleyway, and well, my curiosity got the best of me. I followed it and got closer and closer an —

 

“AAHH!” I yelled out as something grabbed me. I turned around and saw Chat. “What the hell!” I scolded and saw Chat’s ears turn down. “I’m sorry, I’m just scared and I really need you right now,” he whimpered. So he launched us onto a building and headed towards his hotel. 

 

When end we got inside, I stood in shock. The whole place was themed black and white giving it a sharp look. “You like it,” Chat purred in my hair, sending visible shivers down my spine. I stuttered out a ‘y-yea’ and moved away from him. 

 

Chat explained to me how his ring started to glow and get really tight randomly. “I get so scared, and I—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence so I hugged him tightly. 

 

He he placed a kiss on my head as I dug my head into his neck. We stayed there like that fit a while, listening to eachothers heartbeats. I stood up but he grabbed my hand forcefully and and yelled out ‘ouch!’

 

When I looked at him, his eyes flashed yellow, but disappeared. “I-I’m sorry” he said while I rubbed my hand. I don’t know what was going on but it wasn’t anything good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! so basically, I had a rlly long, nice chapter, and then, IT DISAPPEARED!!! I HAD TO DELETE EVERYTHING AND I THOUGHT I ALREADY UPLOADED IT BUT WHEN I CHECKED, it wasn’t there :/ so yea this ones rlly short but I wanted to get something out. bye !


	7. Wicked Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo ! the end of this story is coming so this chapter is a pot stir. hope you like it ;)

I was never afraid of students, especially the ones I saw everyday, but today they looked like the most terrifying people on Earth. 

I tried to ignore the whispers and soft hush of voices as I passed through the hallway. I made it to my locker, spun the code, grabbed my stuff, and rushed to class. 

“Well look who it is, the criminal!” Chloe yelled as I walked in. Alya snickered while Nino looked down. He’s better than this. “Shut up brat,” I huffed and sat in my seat in the back. Rose tried to calm me down, but she couldn’t stop the race of my heartbeat, or the sweat rolling down my face, or the —

”Mari please talk to me!”

I looked up to see Mads staring at me with wide eyes. After my encounter with Adrien, I came over to her place to tell her about Alya. How horrible it was to go to school and the pressure. I must’ve gotten carried away. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just overwhelmed,” I confessed softly. “You don’t need to apologize,” she cooed and I sniffled. We talked for awhile until the room faded dark. I assumed it was time to go but I checked the time and saw that it was only 1. 

I walked to her window and opened it. There was a thick, gray blanket of fog covering every inch of the sky. A flash of yellow crossed the sky like lighting and Mads appeared beside me. 

“Nasty day huh,” she acknowledged. “Did you see that yellow?” I asked. She looked at me like I had asked her the world’s toughest question. “No, I didn’t see anything,”

And then another flash happened. “There it is! Please tell me you saw it,” I said but she just shook her head and shrugged. 

It’s either I’m hallucinating, or Mads is the blindest person ever. I kept watching the bright yellow streaks across the sky while Mads made some food. This is nothing good, it reminds me of something— or someone. I thought back to today when Adrien grabbed my arms and I looked into his eyes. 

It was Adrien. 

“MARI! MOVE!” Mads yelled as I whirled around. The window was shattered and I was sent backwards. I looked up and saw all white. 

He stood there, the same suit as Chat’s, but pale. His bell was faded slightly and His mask outlined his grim expression. His hair was swooped back slightly and I looked at the smirk on his face. His yellow eyes told all. 

Before I could move, he swooped me off my feet and leapt out the window. I tried to fight him, but he wouldn’t let go. He dropped me on a building and he followed, landing on both feet. 

“Chat! What happened to you?” I questioned. 

“Nothing happened~ I’m still your kitty, but better. I’m Chat Blanc, and I’m here to change you too,” 

He stalked towards me and I turned around ready to run, but his baton struck my back. I fell and felt his strong arms turn me onto my back. He leaned forward and put his hand on my earring. His white teeth gleamed at me while I whimpered. 

“Don’t worry m’lady, you’re in good hands,”

And pitch black, was the only thing that I could see. 

————————————————————

“Ladybug has been hurt and we are in danger! Everyone take cover and don’t got outside! Please — AAHH!!” 

I looked up at the sky and saw black dust scattered around the city. I heard a scream to my right and was horrified at the sight. 

It was Nadia Chamack being dragged across the road helplessly by a man made of dust. His eyes were gold and the wind spun around him. He was a living tornado as his giant feet made stomps across the road.

I turned around and saw a lady dressed in magenta. Her eyes glowed green, and her hair was wild with a touch of purple. She walked towards me and I wanted to stand up, but couldn’t move a muscle. I heard a thump behind me and turned around to see my opponent, Chat Blanc. 

He leaned forward and put a hand on my chin for me to meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and with a snap of his fingers, white dust filled his path. 

I snapped my eyes open and gasped. A figure was next to me and I was in a dark room, with a moth window in the front. I already knew who it was. Hawkmoth. 

“What the hell do you want and how did your damaged ass get out.” I spat at him, but he just chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, he is in jail, I’m here to replace him,” a deep voice said.  
“Who are you!” I yelled. 

“I’m your worst nightmare, MidKnight,” he growled and walked to the light. He was dressed in a dark cloak and he wore a face mask, to cover his eyes and mouth. But the visible skin around his eyes was scarred and ripped. 

I was confused and scared, but saw movement outside the window. It was Chat Blanc, he was rushing towards us, the yellow gleam in his eyes present. He broke through the window and tackled MidKnight, as glass shattered all around me. 

MidKnight raised his arm and snapped, suddenly Chat dropped to the ground and howled in pain. MidKnight left through the door leaving us alone. 

I rushed to Chat and frantically tried to help. I asked him questions and rushed answers. 

“Princess — I-I’m sorry, he’s controlling me, a-and it’s hard to control what I do. It hurts so much,” he whimpered and I felt tears stream down my face. “We need to leave.” I said determinedly but he stopped me. 

“If you leave, he’ll hurt you, and me and he’ll do whatever it takes to stop you,” 

“How does he get powers?”  
“He stole the miraculous from Hawkmoth, but it’s more powerful since it’s had time to rest,”  
“So that’s how I stop him?”  
“Maybe, I don’t know, but please don’t go!”

“There’s only one way to find out,” I said and walked towards the broken window. I heard Chat trying to stop me, and it broke my heart. “I’m sorry” I said softly, and left. 

As soon as I jumped off, gravity pulled me down to Earth. Screams went off, people ran, and sirens sang. Butterflies flew around, going into objects and mutating them. 

The dream. Or I thought it was a dream, the large man with tornadoes following appeared, the lady in purple and white, but Chat wasn’t there to bring things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeelp, that escalated quickly. there are only a couple chapters left of this story:)) i’d love to hear feedback so i’ll see ya soon !


	8. Finally Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohooooo !

I was panicking. A lot. My breaths became heavier and my eyes became wider. Everyone came at me, all at once while I thought of what to do. I reached for my yo-yo and swung it around. I was hoping that Chat would come, to save me. But he wasn’t here, it’s only me. I can do this, I’ve been doing it for years, this should be no different. 

I charged at the lady in purple and dodged her attacks. I swung my yo-yo around her and pulled down. She fell face first and I smirked in triumph. But that didn’t last long. I felt a large hand wrap around me and I screamed. I looked up to see the living tornado holding me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but the only thing I got out of that was frustrated tears. 

“Damnit!” I yelled out and loosened my muscles. I kicked my legs into his bracelet around his hand. His grasp loosened and I fell to the destroyed road below me. I turned around and saw dozens of people running at me, a bright white in their eyes. I tried to fight them off, ignoring the thrash of wind around me. I realized that more were coming and I ran the opposite way, but tripped. 

I felt, defeated, and worn down. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t. Not by myself, I’m too overwhelmed. And I just want one person, Chat. 

“Ladybug! Get up!” 

I turned my head and saw my one wish standing there, fighting off people who tackled him. “Chat?” I questioned and panicked. He wasn’t supposed to be here! He’s hurt. 

I ran to him and pulled the people off of him. “You’re not supposed to be he —“

 

“I know, but I need to help! You’re struggling and I know it.” He said. As much as I fought by myself, I knew it was hard, I need people to help. I can’t do this by myself, but with him I can. “You’re right, I am, so help me.” I said and dragged him to the battle. We stood in front of the tornado and nodded at each other. I felt childhood memories rushing back to me, the memories of fighting alongside him. 

“You need to get to his bracelet while I tie him down!” I barked to Chat and he nodded. “Got it m’lady!”

I swung up to the building on the right and braced myself to jump. I landed on the tornado’s back and swung around his head, under his arm, around his legs, and landed on the ground. I pulled down and saw him bellow out. Chat made it to his bracelet and called out his cataclysm. I watched the bracelet disintegrate.

He shrank down to a buff man, staring at the dust on the ground, which was his bracelet. I walked over to him and started to say, “I’m sorry that you —“

“SILENCE!” A voice bellowed and I looked behind me. It was MidKnight, staring us down. “This is very simple, you hand over your miraculouses, and I leave, got it?” He asked. Like hell I’m handing over my miraculous.

“You know damn well what’s going to happen, you try to fight us but end up on the ground with police surrounding you.” I said and got ready for battle. He stomped the ground in disappeared into thin air. I then heard a swoosh and saw him charge at Chat behind me. I jumped in front and attacked him, aiming for the clip on his cloak. 

We all fought wildly, charging at one another like wild dogs. Occasionally, MidKnight would weaken Chat and charge for me. He was too powerful, and I was running low on energy. MidKnight struck a punch at Chat and he tumbled down. He held Chat at the neck and said, “Give up! Or you know what’ll happen,”

Chat tried to fight him and I ran at MidKnight, but he released him as Chat nodded. He stood up and walked to me while I shook in nervousness and confusion. The dream, it was coming back, he put his hand up to my face and cried gently. “I’m sorry,”

No. I won’t let this happen, I struck him in the chest and pushed him down. I quickly pulled out my yo-yo and swung around MidKnight, before kicking him in the back. He fell forward and I struck him in the jaw before grabbing the butterfly clip on his cloak. The outfit around him disappeared and a man with a scarred face appeared. He had burn marks and red slashes across his face. 

“This ends now.” I said firmly and heard sirens around me. It was over, or almost over. 

——————————————————

I sat in a room while police stared Chat and I down. “So you didn’t know who he was?” one of them asked. “Nope,” Chat answered for both of us. “Well it turns out his name in Steven Daleston, and he was in jail most of his life. As a child, he survived a house burning but never was emotionally the same. The house was burned by his father, and alcoholic, after he divorced Steven’s mom. He had a rough life, but doesn’t excuse any of this.” the police explained.

We nodded in agreement until we were let out. “My place?” Adrien asked. I replied with yes and rode to his hotel. We stepped inside and stared at each other. “Mari, I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. I’m your best friend and even though you’re an amazing, beautiful, badass woman, you can’t do everything yourself. And I want to help you, with fighting, if you have trouble, physically, emotionally. You’re my greatest friend and I’ll do anything to keep you in my life.”

I gazed at him, taking in his speech. I loved him so much, and I still do. But does he feel the same? “Just a friend?” I asked. 

His eyes softened and he smiled shyly. “I see you as way more than a friend, I want to hug, and take you out, and kiss you, and show everyone that I love you,” 

I stepped closer to him and pressed my lips against his. He gasped softly, but pulled into me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. And for once, I felt safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand it’s done ! i can’t wait to start more stories, and i’ll make them better. marinette and adrien are together, they defeated everyone, so it’s all good. i’m starting another story soon so hope u can check it out soon. alright byeee !


End file.
